A Series of Winters
by gigiree123
Summary: A series of snowmen and how they relate to the life of the Hyuuga sisters. Slight Naruhina


A/N: I promise I will update a Reluctant Return. It's just finals are next week and I'm panicking. But I guess the plot bunny would not leave me alone! So here is a Hinata/Hanabi sisterly fic somewhat inspired by the song Do You Want to Build a Snow Man from Frozen!

I do not own Naruto or Frozen…

**A Series of Winters**

The sun was oddly bright in the snow covered courtyard and the usual quiet was abruptly broken. Tinkling peals of laughter could be heard throughout the Hyuuga halls. The _pitter patter_ of small, quick footsteps grew louder as two small girls rounded the corner of the hallway.

The first one to reach the courtyard was a tiny four year-old; her long chestnut hair streamed behind her as she gracefully evaded her would-be captor. Her woolen, powder blue kimono hindered her movements somewhat, but her small boots provided good leverage against the slippery wood.

A flash of light purple cloth caught the corner of her eye. She turned to look back at a petite eight year old girl, her white eyes widening at the shrinking distance. She squealed in delight and horror as she felt thin arms encircle her, gently and tightly embracing her warmly. It felt nice against the cold of the winter air.

"Got ya!" shouted Hinata in glee as she caught her younger sister. Her lilac eyes glistened with mirth and were crinkled in laughter. She tilted her head in delight, short indigo strands swayed with the movement.

Hanabi struggled weakly. Despite their training and hidden strength, both girls held back, knowing that they were only playing. It was only when Hinata let her go that Hanabi was truly afraid. She gazed at her sister, eyes widening in horror at the growing smile.

"G-gentle Fist…." Hinata started, her expression oddly serious, readying her palms in the starting stance, standing tall. Hanabi's eyes darkened in fear.

"But…But we're not traini-"

"Eight trigrams, Sixty-Four Tickles!" And with that Hinata began her onslaught, her small hands straining to reach past Hanabi's arms held up in defense. Her squeals and squeaks prompted Hinata's own laughter. And in the middle of the perfectly polished wooden floors, the pair collapsed in a heap, giggling uncontrollably and with Hinata finally making contact.

"Do y-you give up?" Hinata continued the tickle attack, knowing her victim was at her limit.

"YES! S-Stop please." gasped a laughing Hanabi.

So she did, helping up a breathless little sister. Hinata glanced at her sister's now stained robes, sighing at the dirt gracing her shoulders and covering the bright woven flowers. She quickly patted down the wrinkles, trying to make her look a bit more presentable. Hanabi shifted in discomfort, wanting to resume playing. Hinata gave up when she saw the dried bits of grass and pollen hopelessly threaded through Hanabi's straight hair.

"Father will s-scold us, Hanabi-chan." She said, bemused.

"Pfft, It's okay if Mama's there."

Here, Hinata's heart sank a little, knowing her mother was not in the best health at the moment. But she wouldn't, couldn't let Hanabi know anything was wrong. Their mother would get better; it probably was just the cold winter season.

She would get better.

She smoothed down her own lilac kimono, admiring the pretty butterflies threaded in indigo. Her attention was called back when she felt a tiny hand tugging on her sleeve.

"Nee-chan, do you wanna build a snowman."

"W-What?" She asked incredulously, startled that her unusually mature younger sister was asking to make a snowman.

"You know…a man made from snow." Hanabi stated flatly, oddly sarcastic for one so young. "It looked fun when Hiro did it."

That explained it. Hiro was a younger cousin from the Branch family and was unusually fun loving for a Hyuuga. It seemed Hanabi was picking up cues from him and wanted to do more kid things. Hinata smiled, glad that their Father's harsh training and demeanor had not yet affected Hanabi's playful spirit.

"Okay, let's build one in the corner, so it won't be knocked down." Hinata eagerly suggested, encouraging Hanabi's idea.

They sloshed through the wet snow, the trailing edges of their fine kimonos becoming darker the further they traveled. Hanabi bent down, slowly forming a small ball to be the base of their creation. She however did not make much progress before dropping the burning cold thing.

"IT HURTS!" She shouted, rubbing her hands in an attempt to warm them.

Hinata only laughed and stopped short, realizing that they hadn't brought gloves. She tapped her chin.

"Hmm…I got it!" She quickly removed one boot, standing on one foot to avoid stepping barefooted in the snow. She quickly removed her thick, white stocking and put on her shoe again. She repeated the action with the other foot, maneuvering through the ordeal with the Hyuga grace. She slipped on the fairly new stockings onto her hands, displaying them proudly. "Stocking-gloves!"

Hanabi stared in wonderment at her genius sister. This was why they always had so much fun together. She followed her sister's example. "Stawves!"

"W-what are 'stawves'?" Hinata asked incredulously at her sister's declaration.

"Stockings and gloves are stawves!"

"Oh…I think Glockings sounds b-better." She sagely said.

"What are Glockings?"

"Glove-stockings."

"How about just Glocks?" Hanabi's eyes widened excitedly at their new invention.

"O-okay, Glocks it is!" Hinata agreed, her small smile gently approving the name. "Now we just need to get the snow, and some rocks for th-"

"OOH! Glocks and rocks rhyme!" The younger of the two even more hyped due to her discovery. Hinata simply nodded her head, amused.

"So do locks and fox."

"Mmm… mocks, box, vox, tox, wox, yox…" Hanabi continued.

"Hanabi-chan, some of those aren't even-"

"Co-"

"HANABI!"

Hanabi turned, surprised at her sister's shout. She turned towards the elder and was met with a red as roses Hinata. Her cheeks brightened at Hanabi's questioning gaze. _"Oh my, please don't ask, please don't ask…"_

"What's wron-"

"N-nothing! N-nothing, let's get started on the snowman!"

And when they finally completed it, Hanabi could not help but remark…

"Why does he have yellow hair and blue eye buttons?"

Hinata could only sputter and redden.

* * *

They built another one the next day and the next, the chilly air never dampening their spirits or their bond.

It was a harsh winter a year later when their mother died. It was an even colder winter two years later when Hyuuga Hiashi paired the two sisters in a spar. It was this same winter when Hanabi won, and when Hinata became the dishonored daughter, forsaken.

And here Hanabi sat, huddled against her door, acting as living barricade to those who would disturb her silent sorrow. The tears fell as she recalled her father's icy glance and Hinata's broken face as he declared her useless. He had become as frigid as the frost and wind outside. The Hyuuga household was ironically, no longer a sunny place.

The room was darkened, the gray of the outside sky lending itself to the atmosphere. The only splash of color was the blue duvet upon her small bed. Everything else was in shades of white or beige, muted by the atmosphere.

Hanabi heard the floorboards outside her door creak, silently and almost hesitantly. Then the sounds stopped. The person stood in place for several moments, softly knocking on the door. Hanabi refused to answer. The visitor waited a few moments, before turning back, the quiet footsteps fading into silence. _"I don't know what to do…Mother"_

She continued crying for several minutes, her head buried in her knees, her own body the only warm thing she had.

Several taps on her window startled her, she looked up, scared.

The taps continued and as she swiftly stood up to check. They were coming from her curtained window. She quickly marched to them and drew them open.

There was no one there. No one but the wind and flurries of snow. _"What is that?"_

She leaned closer, for there on the window sill, outside the glass was a small figure; a tiny snowman.

And the tears continued because it was smiling.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Hinata-chan!" greeted a loud Naruto Uzumaki. He was dressed for the snowy weather, his orange and black jacket complemented by a maroon knitted scarf and dark boots. He held a clumsily wrapped large box in one arm, its red cover shining. His whiskered face was beaming in joy, pulling along his blushing girlfriend.

Hinata smiled at his exuberance, her waist length indigo hair trailing behind her as they ran.

"Where are we going Naruto-kun?"

At twenty years old, he was just as mischievous and boisterous as he had been at twelve. And she absolutely loved him for it. Just sometimes, it left her feeling just the tiniest bit winded and confused.

They finally reached a frosted clearing, snow dusting every inch and ice gracing each tree, branch, and bolder. And in the middle was a frozen pond, the blues and whites of the ice glistening in the sun.

"Naruto-kun, it's beautiful."

Naruto blushed as he took in her beaming face, her beauty evoking the meaning of her name. _"Man, am I lucky…"_

"Eheh- It's just something I thought you would like, since winter's your favorite. But that's not the present!"

He quickly shoved the box into her arms, fumbling in his nervousness. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Hinata looked up amused at his antics and wondering at his odd behavior. She carefully peeled away the wrapping paper and folded it neatly for later usage. She opened the lid, only to gaze confusedly at the contents. She then looked up at Naruto, happy at his gift, but still confused.

Inside were several buttons, a black felt hat, two carrots, some smooth and glistening rocks, dried flowers, multi-colored spools of yarn, sticks and an orange muffler.

"It's-uhh-kinda stupid I know, but I-I mean you really liked making them and I-uhh…" He trailed off, glancing down, cringing at the situation. _"What was I thinking?"_

Hinata smiled, finally understanding. "It's wonderful Naruto-kun! I always wanted a snow man making kit!"

And Naruto looked up, surprised at the response. He was further surprised when Hinata carefully set the box down and tackled him, burying her face in his warm chest.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

He grinned, slightly uncomfortable as the wet snow seeped through his thin jacket. "Let's get started then!"

As he began to roll up the ball of snow, his hands became numb, but he would get through this because he was a shinobi, because it was his ninja wa-

"Aargh! It hurts!" He waved his cold hands, hoping to bring back some feeling other than the cold needles piercing his nerves.

Hinata giggled, nostalgic as he reminded her of past memories. She then realized they had forgotten gloves.

"AWW MAN! I forgot the gloves. Sorry Hinata-chan." He looked at her apologetically.

She shook her head and gracefully removed one of her black boots, and stood on one foot. She slipped off one of her woolen socks. (She had worn double, knowing how sensitive she was to the cold.) She then put her shoe back on and repeated the sequence with the other side. She quickly donned her makeshift gloves and held up her hands, beaming brightly.

"Taadaa. Glocks!" She said sweetly.

"What are glocks?"

"Glove-stockings!" She said brightly. "Or maybe Glove-socks in this case."

"Hinata-chan you're amazing!" He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, causing her to blush at his compliment and action. Naruto followed her lead, and soon both were working away at making several snowmen, each its own unique creation because of Naruto's thoughtful gift.

He looked over at Hinata's final snow person, a slender (well sender for a snowman) and small creation. She was almost done, rearranging the dark brown strands of yarn to fall gracefully across the face. Small black stones formed a straight mouth and the grey buttons were in place for the eyes. Here and there, the snow girl's body was littered with dried flowers, and the sweeping slopes at the bottom of the structure almost looked like the folds of a kimono.

"She looks pretty. I think she has your eyes." Naruto pointed out. "But she's too serious."

Hinata's eyes saddened at the comment. "You're right."

But before she could register what had happened, Naruto had rearranged the stones into a wide smile.

"I think your sister looks more like this, especially when she's around you." He grinned brightly.

Naruto tried desperately to stop Hinata's sobs, confused as to why she was laughing and crying at the same time.

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi's funeral was quick, somber, and filled with a bittersweet sense of sorrow. He had been a tough clan head, a cold father, and a ruthless leader. But he had also been fair, and just and had aided Hinata in the unification of the two branches.

It was finally on his deathbed that he had admitted how proud he was of the now-reinstated Hyuuga heiress and how he hoped Hanabi could find joy in life that she had not had under his care.

And Hinata had cried, as Hinata was allowed to do. Hanabi had remained silent, graciously nodding at her father's wish and quietly grasping his frail hand within her own. But Hanabi would not cry. She had not been allowed to for so long, and the tears no longer fell. After his gentle passing, Hanabi had left the room and wandered the halls, refusing to eat and training in the gently falling snow, unaware of the biting chill.

Her hands bled and healed and a week later she attended the funeral, recited a scripted speech and resumed the endless training by the partially frozen pond in the garden. The growing piles of snow hindered her progress and she had become so soggy and wet and numb in all aspects she stopped. She looked at her reflection in the pond, the murky water showing her haggard features. _"I don't know what to do."_

She was no longer the heiress, no longer anyone's prized daughter; she was simply Hanabi Hyuuga. She felt as blank as her unmarred forehead. She mused. _"I should feel lucky."_

Hinata had fought tooth and nail to finish the use of the Caged Bird Seal. And so here she was, unmarked, uncaged, and untethered. And she felt so lost, not knowing her place. Her sister knew her place. She was the kind, clan head who made them a family; the member of the Konoha 13 who made the most progress; and the fiancée of the future Hokage.

But who was Hanabi Hyuuga?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a quiet shifting and a _thump_. She left the training posts and pond to turn the corner of the compound, looking at the snow covered courtyard. Her dark long sleeve and black pants and boots would hardly allow her to blend in with all the whiteness

And there was so much whiteness. Hinata's silvery kimono effectively blended in with the frosty scenery, shining in the reflective light of the ice and snow. Her indigo hair glistened with the same light. The only odd things were the dirty and wet edges of the elaborate getup and the socks that looked so garish paired with the beautiful robes.

And Hanabi was torn, torn between wanting to move forward and wanting to go back; back to the training and the numbness.

Hinata turned at the sound of her sister approaching and lightly beckoned the eighteen year old with clothed hands.

Hanabi silently approached the girl and the snow, gently picking up some on her way. But as she did so, she began to notice the cold sting of the ice. _"What happened to the numbness?"_

She quickly dropped all that she had collected; wiggling her fingers to get back some sensation. She was so absorbed in the task, that she did not notice Hinata approaching her. She did not hear the crunch of the snow. She was not aware of when Hinata had grabbed a hold of her hands, or when the warmth of her sister's grasp alleviated the pain. She was only made aware when her sight became blurry and she tasted salt on her lips.

"Hanabi-chan, do you wanna build a snowman?" Hinata smiled gently.

And Hanabi nodded wordlessly, for once knowing what to do.


End file.
